SHINe with me
by G.A.B97
Summary: Que faire lorsque votre idole débarque dans votre monde, chamboule votre vie et surtout vous offre l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur mais aussi les larmes et la déception...une vie tout simplement? Cette question Lee Taemin se la pose tous les jours depuis ce fameux jour où toutes sa vie fut bouleversée par cet homme...Lee Jinki alias Onew.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici ma première fiction sur SHINee! Pour le moment j'ai 25 chapitres d'écrit pour le moment :-)

Je pense poster une fois toutes les semaines ou toute les deux semaines ça dépendra de mes disponibilités :-)

Je pense poster les vendredis ou samedis voire dimanches!

* * *

Prologue :

L'histoire que je vais vous conter au travers de ces pages relate la vie -ou du moins une partie de la vie- de Lee Taemin un jeune coréen de 19 ans qui va voir toute sa vie changer et son rêve se réaliser.

Alors bien-sûr des histoires où une personne tout à fait banale accède à son rêve tout sauf normal il y en a beaucoup ; mais n'est-ce pas parce qu'on aimerait être à la place de tous ces héros chanceux qu'on continue de les lire et de les apprécier ?

Certains dirons qu'on connaît déjà la fin que le héros finira avec celui ou celle qu'il aime et que tout deux vivrons heureux avec des amis parfaits, une famille parfaite, un métier parfait dans un monde parfait où tout le monde est heureux et où personne n'est triste ou laissé de côté, et qu'on sait déjà qu'il y aura une Happy-End. Mais plus important que le bonheur de fin, n'est-ce-pas merveilleux de voir la joie ou les peines du héros, de lire ses problèmes, sentir ses larmes sur nos joues, ses sourires sur nos lèvres, ses joie dans nos cœurs ses peurs dans nos ventre et ses douleur dans nos âmes, tout simplement le sentir vivre à travers nous ? N'est-ce-pas magique de voir que même dans la pire des situations le héros à toujours des amis fidèles sur qui compter et voir qu'on à des gens comme eux chaque jour près de nous? Sentir le regarde de nous amis sur notre nuque dans notre dos toujours là pour nous aider, nous rassurer et sécher nos larmes.

Comme ces héros, on voit nos amis nous aider et on se met à imaginer que comme ces héros nous rêves puissent devenir réalité et que quelqu'un vienne nous tirer de notre répétitif effectif quotidien. On rêve d'aventure, de voyage, d'amour de tout ce qu'on crois ne pas avoir alors que toutes ces choses sont sous nos yeux depuis toujours.

Ces histoires rocambolesques, parfois teintées de magie, de mystère, de monstres et de légende nous fascinent et on espère parfois vivre les même aventures, les mêmes joies que ces héros qu'on aime tant.

Alors oui des histoires il y en a, oui elles sont niaises, oui on sait déjà la fin, oui ce sont toutes les mêmes, mais non on ne s'en lassera jamais !

Chapitre 1

Lee Taemin est un jeune homme de 19 ans au style androgyne, accentué par sa petite taille, 1m72et sa minceur. Il a des cheveux longs châtains au dessous des épaules, une visage fin, un petit nez droit, de petite fossettes quand il sourit, des lèvres roses, une peau laiteuse, une taille fine, des hanches peu marquées, de longues jambes, tant de qualités physiques qui font qu'il est le fantasme de nombreuses personnes tant féminines que masculines.

Taemin, malgré son nouveau statut d'adulte, garde une très grande innocence et ne semble pas près de s'en débarrasser. Il est aussi plutôt naïf, c'est un miracle qu'il ne lui soit encore rien arrivé a cause de cela. Son corps androgyne et son innocence sont accentués par son côté mignon et enfantin, il fait beaucoup de mimiques mignonnes inconsciemment et rougit très facilement ce qui lui donne des airs de petit enfant à protéger source de beaucoup d'affection venant de filles de son âge mais pas seulement, des femmes plus âgées sont aussi attirées par le jeune homme à son plus grand désarroi.

En effet le jeune homme est déjà amoureux, d'un homme qui plus est ; Taemin est tombé amoureux d'un chanteur connu internationalement, Lee Jinki chantant sous le nom d'Onew. Onew mesure 1m80, il est musclé mais sans excès, un visage souriant, des yeux marrons en amandes ayant toujours un éclat de malice, des cheveux châtain ébouriffés cachant presque ses jolis yeux et descendant un peu sous sa nuque.

Onew est très aimé partout dans le monde pour sa voix exceptionnelle, ses performances live époustouflantes, sa gentillesse et surtout sa maladresse légendaire, Onew a des mains « magiques » s'il touche un objet, il le perdra ou le cassera, de même sur ses live il lui arrive de chuter faisant rire le public et lui-même certaines fois. Onew est loin d'être heureux de sa maladresse renommée « la Onew condition » -contagieuse selon les dires- puisque personne n'ose être trop proche de lui de peur d'être victime de sa maladresse.

Onew est un chanteur reconnu partout dans le monde pour ses chansons aux rythmes enjoués ou ses duos avec d'autres grandes stars de la chanson. Sa voix particulière, grave et claire, parfaite tant pour les balades que pour les rock l'a hissé au plus haut niveau plus vite qu'il ne l'aurais cru. Loin de s'en plaindre Onew adore être sur scène faire rire et rendre heureux son public, cela fait parti des choses qu'il préfère dans sa carrière de chanteur.

C'est de ce chanteur chantant en Coréen, Anglais, Japonais et Chinois que Taemin était tombé fou amoureux il y a de cela trois ans. Au début persuadé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une admiration de fan il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas l'idole comme les autres fans. Taemin avait acheté tous les albums et goodies du chanteur, il était inscrit sur toutes les fanbases, et savait toujours tout sur son idole avant les autres puisqu'il avait réussi a entrer dans le système électronique de l'agence de celui-ci. Il gardait ce qu'il apprenait pour lui seul évidemment, ce qu'il avait fait était mal il le savait mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour tout savoir sur celui qu'il aimait. Souvent il suivait Onew allant partout où il allait et se sentait comme un fan sasaeng _(stalker)_ , à la différence près que Taemin prenait des photo et les gardait sans le harceler en permanence comme le font ces fans.

De nombreuses fois, Taemin a voulu aller le voir pour lui parler mais sa timidité presque maladive l'en empêchait, cela l'attristait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire puisque personne ne voulait être ami avec un garçon de 19 ans innocent au point de n'avoir jamais eu de premier baiser et étant célibataire depuis sa naissance.

Cette timidité il l'a toujours eu mais elle s'est agrandie avec le temps ; depuis qu'il est tout petit Taemin est très timide, si à cinq ans c'est mignon et les autres enfant viennent vers lui pour jouer, avec le temps les enfants sont plus cruels et moins patient et commencent à ne plus aller vers lui, le petit garçon toujours tout seul dans son coin, les amis qu'il s'était fait en avaient de nouveaux et avaient délaissé Taemin pour ces nouveaux amis.

Au fils des ans la timidité de Taemin devint beaucoup plus encombrante, lorsqu'en classe ils devaient se mettre par groupe Taemin finissait toujours seul ayant peur d'aller vers les autres, de même il faisait toujours ses oraux après le cours seul avec le professeur sa timidité l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot en public sans bafouiller et rougir.

Taemin avait trouvé à seize ans un moyen de faire disparaître pour un temps cette timidité, chanter. Lorsqu'il chantait Taemin n'était plus du tout timide et pouvait changer du tout au tout jusqu'à parfois en devenir provoquant. La danse avait le même effet sur lui, et même si Taemin était déjà sortit en boite de nuit pour danser dès lors que la chanson s'arrêtait il redevenait gêné et embarrassé alors il ne tentait plus l'expérience.

Le jeune homme s'était découvert une passion pour le chant à force de chanter les chansons de Onew chez lui, cette passion l'amena à apprendre le piano. Grâce à son professeur de piano, avec qui il était assez à l'aise et qui avait été là pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin, il put avoir accès à un studio d'enregistrement pour jouer et enregistrer des demo s'étant découvert un talent pour la composition.

Le studio qu'il utilisait était dans un grand bâtiment utilisé par les agences de musique. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble sur 3 étages. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait quatre grande salles pour les conférence de presse, et un théâtre où il y avait souvent des concerts, au première étage il y avait des salles de danse, quatre par côté, ensuite l'étage suivant étaient rempli de studio d'enregistrement, six par côté dont deux pour des émissions de radio, deux pour les émissions de télévision et deux pour la musique et enfin le troisième où il y avait des bureaux pour les salariés travaillant dans l'immeuble et celui de leur patron sur tout l'étage.

Taemin avait le droit d'aller dans le studio tard le soir lorsque les enregistrements de musique étaient tous terminés ; sur ce fuseau il y avait peu de gens, la plupart étaient rentrés chez eux ou enregistraient des émission ne faisant pas attention aux studio de musique, et ce tant pour les chanteur que pour les employés. Il avait prit l'habitude d'aller jouer tous les soirs,dans un studio peu utilisé au cinquième étage à partir de 20h30 jusque très tard dans la nuit. La plupart des rares personnes encore présentes étaient à l'étage en dessous enregistrant des émission de télévision ou un show à la radio. Taemin aimait l'atmosphère calme que dégageait le petit studio.

On y entrait par une porte en bois peint, arrivant directement dans la partie destinée au mixage, sur la droite il y avait une porte menant à l'autre parti du studio et on voyait à travers la vitre à côté de la porte sur la partie supérieur du mur et les instruments dans la salle où les groupes jouaient. Les murs étaient recouverts de planches de bois clair sur le bas et à hauteur de la vitre ils étaient recouvert d'une peinture foncé chaleureuse les deux parties étaient séparées par une bande de bois peinte de couleur noire.

Taemin adorait cet endroit, le décor était sobre mais beau et personne ne venait jamais le voir, il était seul mais cette solitude-là lui plaisait, il pouvais libérer son cœur en jouant à s'en faire saigner les doigts et en chantant jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Quand il était dans cette petite pièce Taemin se sentait revivre et tous ses tracas disparaissaient un à un le laissant dans un bien-être agréable.

Ces instants de calme et de joie se faisaient de plus en plus rares, il devait aller à l'université et celle-ci était très stricte et exigeante, ne gardant que les meilleurs. Il s'agissait de l'université d'art de Séoul, il y était entré pour faire de la musique, il s'était inscrit dans le cursus pour pianistes et dans celui pour devenir compositeur et parolier, il travaillait durement pour avoir son diplôme et réaliser son rêve de devenir compositeur et vivre de ce métier.

Ce rêve, Taemin était prêt à tout pour y accéder, il travaillait très dur chaque jours jusqu'à n'en pas dormir certaines nuits. Le plus grand rêve de Taemin était à portée de main et il ne voulait pas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Quand il était jeune sa mère lui avait dit de ne jamais abandonner ses rêves, que seul ceux qui ont des rêves et font tout pour les accomplir vivent heureux et sans regret. Le seul regret de Taemin était de ne pas pouvoir être avec celui qu'il aimait, mais il espérait qu'en devenant compositeur il aurait une chance de collaborer avec lui.

Un lundi, Taemin était retourné au studio après plusieurs semaines sans y être allé. Dans l'euphorie du moment il ne ferma pas correctement la porte du couloir, celle de la pièce d'enregistrement était quant à elle bien fermée. Personne ne l'entendait mais on voyais le faisceau de lumière sortant de la pièce. Taemin se mit directement à jouer après avoir sortit ses compositions. Il commença à jouer doucement se laissant porter par la mélodie du morceau.

Un regard curieux l'observait jouer caché dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Ce regard appartenant à un beau jeune homme, il voyait Taemin bouger au fil des notes sans entendre celles-ci. Il voyait Taemin être possédé par ce qu'il jouait. Il aurai bien aimé savoir quelle était cette musique qui passionnait tant le jeune musicien, il voyait le visage de Taemin et se posait une question : Fille ou Garçon ? Son torse plat lui répondit 'Garçon' mais son visage et ses bras fins lui disaient 'Fille', il était fasciné par cet inconnu, son physique particulier, la grâce dans ses mouvement, ses cheveux soyeux inondant ses épaules, ses lèvres qui semblaient chuchoter quelque chose, tout en lui attirait l'inconnu. Il perdit la notion du temps en regardant le bel inconnu.

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par la voix de son manager qui l'appelait depuis apparemment un long moment et semblait énervé d'avoir été ignoré aussi longtemps. Le jeune homme ferma la porte d'un coup sursautant et s'appuyant à celle-ci puis le rejoignit à l'autre bout de l'étage en soupirant.

-Ah enfin Onew ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche où étais-tu enfin? Tu sais que tu dois enregistrer un clip aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être en retard.

-Désolé Manager-hyungnim.

Le manager continua de le sermoner mais Onew repensait à la jeune personne qu'il avait observée jouer, et s'étonna à penser qu'il voudrai bien le connaître. Onew se demandais bien qui il pouvait être, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, ou du moins qu'il lui prêtait attention et il ne pouvais plus sortir son visage de sa tête. Il repassait ses souvenir dans sa tête et détaillait à nouveau le corps androgyne qu'il avait vu. Après avoir repensé à Taemin durant de longues heures il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Il avait analysé son souvenir dans tous les sens et ne retrouvait pas les gestes qu'il voyait chez les filles qu'il côtoyait quand elles jouaient.

De son côté Taemin avait entendu la porte se fermer et avait arrêté d'un coup de jouer. Il se sermonna d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte et d'avoir été découvert. Il rentra chez lui assez vite ce jour-là de peur d'être vu et de se faire enguirlander. Il y alla peu par la suite, quand il s'y rendait il était le plus discret possible faisant tout pour ne pas être vu.

Les jours passèrent et Onew n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'inconnu qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Il retourna à la salle d'enregistrement mais ne revit pas le beau jeune homme qu'il cherchait. Après plusieurs semaines sans avoir revu l'inconnu, il abandonna l'idée de le revoir. Un jeudi il dut se rendre dans ce fameux immeuble où il avait rencontré ce beau jeune homme pour participer à une émission de radio en tant qu'invité spécial. L'enregistrement dura pratiquement deux heures, quand il en sortit il était épuisé. Il marchait dans un couloir vers l'ascenseur quand il vit une silhouette frêle se faufiler vers un studio d'enregistrement à l'autre bout de l'étage. Il dit à son manager d'aller l'attendre dans le van prétextant avoir oubliée quelque chose dans sa loge.

Onew suivit la silhouette qu'il avait vu, discrètement il la vit entrer dans un studio d'enregistrement silencieusement. Il attendit devant la porte une seconde puis prenant une grande inspiration il l'ouvrit doucement.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plu ?

Laissez une petite review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow!

Désolé je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière je n'étais pas chez moi ^^"

Du coup voici le chapitre 2 avec une semaine de retard

J'espère que vous allez aimer :-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Taemin avait décidé de retourner au studio d'enregistrement puisqu'il n'y avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il vit de l'agitation à la porte principale et fut plus vigilent que jamais. Il arriva sans encombre au studio, il vérifia bien que personne n'était dans les parages avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Il alla directement devant le piano sortant ses partitions pour jouer. Alors qu'il venait de commencer la porte s'ouvrit doucement, Taemin vit une personne entrer, il fixa la personne de longues secondes avant de reconnaître son idole. Tout d'abord très surprit le plus jeune fut ensuite gêné d'avoir été découvert.

Onew remarqua le regard de l'autre sur lui et sourit donc à l'autre garçon l'air embarrassé. Il entra dans la petite pièce où était déjà Taemin en riant légèrement.

-Ah j'ai été découvert, dit-il sans se déparer de son sourire.

-Mais, euh, qu'est-ce que ?bafouilla Taemin rouge de honte et de gêne.

-Je t'ai vu il y a plusieurs moi venir ici et jouer. Honnêtement tu m'as intrigué.

-Pou...pourquoi ?

-Tu étais venu seul sans ton manager, et puis je me demandais... t'es un mec ou une nana ? Dit Onew sans aucune délicatesse

-Je.. je suis un...un garçon et, je...je suis pas.. pas une i...idole.

-Ah bon ? J'aurai juré pourtant ! Dit Onew incrédule.

Taemin qui avait reprit une couleur normale vira au rouge brique.

-Attend, t'es un mec ? Mais tu ressemble à une fille !

Taemin ne se départit pas de sa couleur rouge.

-On me le dit sou... souvent.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ou.. oui ?

-Pourquoi tu bafouille et t'es tout rouge ?

-Je... j'ai jamais parlé à..à une idole.

-Tu ne devrais pas être gêné, je suis un être humain comme toi, j'ai deux bras, deux jambes et un cerveau.

-Mais toi tu.. tu a des fans partout dans...dans le monde.

Onew se mit à rire, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Taemin sur le siège du piano. Taemin était très gêné d'être aussi proche de celui qu'il aimait, Onew le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire lui demandant de jouer un morceau pour lui.

-Je...je..

-Aller juste un morceau ! La dernière fois t'avais l'air transporté par ce que tu jouais !

-A...ah.

Taemin commença à jouer timidement et comme toujours la musique eut cet effet de lui faire perdre sa timidité et il se mit à jouer avec une telle aisance que les gestes qu'il faisait devenaient sensuels presque sexys contrastant avec son apparence innocente.

Quand le morceau se finit Onew applaudit Taemin qui rougit et baissa le visage ne voulant pas croiser son regard..

-C'était génial !

-Me...merci.

-J'ai pas pensé à te demander ton prénom !

-Lee Taemin.

-Cool moi c'est Jinki mais sur scène je suis... Onew, dit il en prenant une pose théâtrale en prononça son nom de scène.

Taemin pouffa faisant sourire Onew qui s'était levé, il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et reprit ses question.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Pas...pas ces derniers temps.

-Tu...t'as quel âge ?

-Dix-neuf ans, répondit Taemin sans lever les yeux.

-Tu es plus jeune que moi,j'ai 21 ans dit Onew comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Où... où ça ? Dit Taemin relevant la tête hésitant.

-Bah chez moi ! Dit Onew comme une évidence.

-Quoi ? Dit Taemin relevant la tête et fixant Onew comme s'il était fou.

-Bah oui, je suis tout seul là-bas et je m'ennuie !

-Mais...je...

-Aller dit oui ! Dit onew avec une voix de petit enfant, steu plait !

Onew fit un regard de chien battu à Taemin qui ne sut pas comment réagir.

-Mais... euh...

-Allez !

-D'a.. d'accord mais...

-Youpi !

Onew se leva d'un coup jeta les affaires de Taemin en vitesse dans son sac puis le tira derrière lui au travers des étages jusqu'à son van où son manager l'attendait. Arrivés au véhicule, Onew ouvrit la porte arrière poussa l'autre à l'intérieur puis entra à son tour fermant la porte derrière lui.

-On peut y aller Manager-hyung !

-Et lui c'est qui ? Demanda le manager.

-C'est Taemin je l'ai invité au dortoir !

-Lui aussi tu compte le faire partir demain matin à 8h ?

-Il est pas là pour ça.

-Je vois.

Taemin ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient mais Onew semblait légèrement gêné après sa discussion de son manager. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, le pauvre Taemin se sentait de trop et Onew n'arrêtait jamais de sourire comme un idiot. Quand le van s'arrêta devant une grande villa, Onew descendit en prenant Taemin par le poignet, il entra dans la maison et tira le jeune garçon jusqu'au salon.

-Te voilà chez moi !

Taemin observa le salon de Jinki, il était simple et épuré tout en restant moderne. Il y avait un grand canapé d'angle blanc en cuir face à une télé écran plat énorme, sur la gauche il y avait une baie vitrée et à droite il y avait un couloir et de l'autre côté du couloir sans mur de démarcation il y avait la cuisine très moderne avec un très grand plan de travail et une grande table carré au milieu et six chaises autour.

Taemin était ébahi par la grandeur du lieu alors que seulement deux personnes y vivaient. Onew le poussa jusqu'au canapé où il le fit asseoir après lui avoir enlevé sa veste. Il disparut une minute puis revint habillé plus légèrement, il portait un bas de jogging et un débardeur noir. Très loin du slim noir, du T-shirt blanc à imprimés pastel et de la veste en cuir noire qu'il portait pour le show qu'il avait enregistré.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Qui moi ?

-Non l'homme en vert derrière toi.

Taemin rit légèrement.

-Je sais pas. Je...euh...je dois tutoyer ou vouvoyer ?

-Si tu me vouvoie je te jette dehors, dit onew sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Taemin avala difficilement sa salive

-D'accord.

-Ah ! Fais pas cette tête je rigole ! Tutoie-moi ce serai plus simple.

Taemin hocha la tête gêné ne sachant toujours pas comment et par quel miracle il avait atterri là avec son idole et accessoirement personne qu'il aime chez celui-ci sur son canapé à parler comme de vieux amis.

* * *

Alors ? une petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow!

Je suis désolé du retard les cours à la fac me prennent du temps et j'ai eu des soucis avec l'administration ^^;;

Je suis pas satisfaite de mon chapitre je l'ai transformé pour qu'il aille dans la direction que je voulais mais y a des truc qui me plaisent pas et je sais pas ce que c'est ! C'est frustrant !

Bref bonne lecture et merci de me suivre encore!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Au final Taemin avait passé la nuit chez Onew. Dans la soirée ils avaient commencé par parler, beaucoup parler. Il se découvraient l'un l'autre, Onew avait un grand sourire et dévoilait des pans entiers de sa vie sans problèmes, Taemin avait plus de retenue mais racontait aussi des choses sur lui au chanteur.

C'est ainsi que Taemin sut que Onew avec une sœur Taeyeon, mangeait tout le temps du poulet, était considéré comme une des plus belles voix de Corée, qu'il allait devoir participer à un show avec un présentateur qu'il ne supporte pas, qu'il se considérait bi mais pensait comme un gay, adorait les bas de jogging, avait offert un chaton persan à sa sœur pour noël, adorait la place mais en pouvait jamais y aller à cause de son emploi du temps trop chargé, qu'il aurai aimé faire partit d'un groupe plutôt qu'être un chanteur solo, et qu'il voudrais avoir des amis.

Onew, lui, apprit que Taemin mangeait beaucoup sans prendre un gramme, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment son physique trop androgyne à son goût, qu'il gardait les cheveux longs à cause d'une promesse, qu'il trouvait son corps pas assez musclé, qu'il voulait devenir parolier ou compositeur, qu'il avait perdu ses parents très jeune, qu'il était fils unique et avait perdu son oncle et sa tante l'année passée dans un accident de voiture, qu'il aimait beaucoup les fruits et particulièrement les fraises, qu'il détestait qu'on souligne qu'il ressemblait à une fille, qu'il avait eu des résultats excellents à son examen de fin de lycée, et que lui aussi n'avait aucuns amis, tous ayant fuit sa timidité maladive.

Les deux garçon, amis dans la solitude, se firent une promesse.

-Tu restera avec moi pour toujours d'accord ? Et moi avec toi.

-D'accord, on restera toujours côte à côte dans toutes situations.

Après cela ils s'étaient échangé leurs numéros puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait plus tôt. Onew parlait librement avec Taemin en semblait très joyeux comme s'il ne voulait pas que la soirée se finisse, il regardait aussi régulièrement par la fenêtre.

-Jinki-hyung ?

-Hm, oui ?

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder dehors ?

-J'ai un peu peur que des sasaeng rôdent.

-Oh je vois, ça doit être dur d'être une idole.

-Il y a des jours où je voudrais tout lâcher et arrêter ma carrière, mais il y en a d'autres, quand des fan me disent qu'ils pensent à moi, que je les aide à aller mieux, quand grâce a eux je gagne un prix je suis heureux et je me demande comme j'ai fait pour penser tout arrêter.

-Comment c'est ? Je veux dire monter sur scène et tout.

-Dur au début, on a peur de faire des erreurs, on est stressé, quand on est sur scène y a des centaines de personnes face à toi qui attendent que tu leur donne un spectacle parfait, c'est difficile ça fait peur mais quand il y a les fan-chants, les cri de joie du public, où quand à la fin ils hurlent qu'ils nous admire c'est juste génial !

-Tu as l'air très heureux d'être une idole.

-Je le suis, comme partout il y a des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble je suis très heureux. Et toi tu veux devenir parolier ?

-Ou compositeur, j'aime le domaine de la musique mais je pense que je ne serai pas capable de monter sur scène.

-Parce que tu es timide ?

-Oui, j'aime pas qu'on me remarque. Si je deviens parolier ou compositeur je ferai de la musique mais dans l'ombre, on aimera mes textes, mes musiques mais sans que j'ai à me montrer.

-Tu sais les très bons compositeurs sont très connu et sont presque considérés comme des idoles aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Certains oui, il y a des idoles qui étaient des paroliers ou des compositeurs et se sont reconvertis parce qu'il étaient très bons.

-Il doivent être heureux.

-J'espère qu'ils le sont. Mais sinon, tu écris des texte ou pas encore ?

-Oui quelques uns.

-Tu veux bien me les montrer ?

-Il ne sont pas finis, il sont mauvais, je sais pas si...

-Aller Taemin juste une ! Une chanson et je t'embête plus, promis.

-Une seule ?

-Oui promis.

Taemin poussa un léger soupir et lui demanda s'il avait un piano, Onew lui fit un grand sourire et lui montra une pièce au fond avec un piano droit Taemin s'assit devant l'instrument et commença à faire voyager ses mains sur les touches de bois, il fit quelques accords puis commença à chanter d'une voix claire et douce. Taemin avait une voix sublime, avec une tessiture exceptionnelle il envoûtait celui qui l'écoutait, comme le chant des sirènes.

Les paroles de la chanson étaient très belles, parlant d'un amour impossible, de tristesse, moments de joie, et en écoutant on croyait presque lire un pan de sa propre histoire. Quand les dernière notes résonnèrent dans la pièce, Un petit silence se fit avant que Onew ne redescende sur terre.

-C'était.. wow ! Tu as une voix si, si...

-Moche ?

-Au contraire, tu as une voix poétique, douce, agréable, une voix qu'on croirait divine.

Taemin rougit sous le compliment et remercia Onew de nombreuses fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rit durant cette soirée, Taemin n'avait plus entendu son rire depuis longtemps et cela lui fit bizarre de rire à nouveau mais parler avec celui qu'on aime et qu'on croyait inaccessible, aller chez lui et apprendre des choses sur cette personne était tout aussi étrange.

Onew avec sa légendaire et délicate discrétion demanda de but en blanc à Taemin s'il était amoureux.

-Hey Taemin ?

-Oui ?

-T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Euh... je...

-Ah ça, c'est un oui ! alors elle est jolie ?

-Il..

-Hein ?

-C'est... c'est un garçon.

-Oh je vois.

-Je ne te dégoute pas ?

-Babo _(idiot)_! Je t'ai dit que j'étais bi !

-Ah..ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Aish ! Te remet pas a bégayer !

Taemin rouge pivoine avait acquiescé. Il avaient continué à parler durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à s'endormir presque debout. Onew avait alors proposé à Taemin de dormir sur place, dans leur fatigue commune il ne réfléchirent pas vraiment et dormirent dans le même lit, celui d'Onew.

Ils bougèrent dans leur sommeil et Onew finit par prendre Taemin dans ses bras le tenant par les hanches, le plus petit ayant ses bras atour du torse de l'autre.

Le réveil fut des plus romantiques, Taemin s'était réveillé le premier et se voyant dans les bras d'Onew voulu se reculer mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et l'avait serré contre lui refusant de voir son coussin humain partir. Taemin dû donc attendre que l'être désirable au possible avec lequel il dormait se réveille, et résister à l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de l'embrasser dans son sommeil

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow~ =^.^=

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4! J'ai mis un temps infini à le poster désolé mes cours à la fac sont beaucoup plus épuisant que prévu ^^;;

Rassurez-vous j'ai presque terminé d'écrire les 26 chapitres de la fiction donc vous risquez rien avec le syndrôme de la page blanche!

Bonne lecture~~

* * *

Taemin profita autant qu'il put du fait d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, savourant son contact il finit par se rendormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau il était seul Onew était déjà levé, il se leva à son tour et le trouva dans la cuisine en train de manger un copieux petit déjeuné. Taemin sourit en le voyant faire puis alla le saluer.

Onew releva la tête de ses céréales en tendant la douce voix de Taemin, il lui fit un sourire puis l'invita à s'asseoir à table et à manger autant qu'il le voulait. Taemin avait un appétit d'oiseau et ne prit que peu à manger ce qu'Onew souligna.

-C'est parce que tu manges rien que t'es si petit.

-Je suis pas petit !

Taemin bouda gonflant ses joues ce qui fit sourire Onew qui s'excusa.

-Je voulais pas te vexer mais il faut quand même avouer que tu te frappe pas la tête sur le haut des portes.

Dans un accès de maturité Taemin tira la langue à Onew qui en fit de même. Taemin resta obnubilé par le bout de langue qu'il avait vu ne lâchant plus les lèvres du chanteur des yeux. Onew toussota et le plus jeune revint à lui rougissant les yeux baissés. Le plus petit se souvint soudainement d'un détail de la veille.

-Dis, ta promesse d'hier...

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

-C'est pas... pas ça mais c'est un peu tôt non ?

-Je comprend pas.

-On fait ce genre de promesse plus tard normalement.

-Je sais pas, je...j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis... elle tient au moins ?

-Je... on se connaît pas vraiment...

-On peut quand même être amis ?

Taemin hocha la tête en souriant.

-Bien sûr

Taemin se surprenait à parler aussi facilement avec Onew, il avait pensé bafouiller en permanence et rougir à longueur de temps pourtant ses joues ne rivalisaient pas avec des tomates mures et il arrivait à construire des phrases sans bégayer. Cela devait être dû à la bonne humeur d'Onew et à sa personnalité avenante.

Quand le petit déjeuné se finit Onew alla dans sa chambre pour appeler son manager. Taemin était resté dans le salon et s'était assit dans le canapé les yeux fermés en attendant Onew. Le chanteur revint cinq minutes plus tard et sauta presque sur Taemin.

-Dis, tu viens avec moi, j'ai un shooting photo à faire ce matin et j'ai pas envie de le faire tout seul !

-Qu..quoi ?

-Bah oui, tu viens avec moi comme ça tu peux voir comment ça se passe !

-Je... euh okay.

-Trop cool je vais pouvoir te faire découvrir ma grande vie d'Idol !

Taemin lui sourit amusé par l'entrain qu'Onew montrait pour une simple séance photo. Onew et Taemin changèrent de vêtement Taemin empruntant des vêtements qu'Onew ne mettait pas puisqu'ils étaient trop petits pour l'Idol mais étaient limite trop grand pour la crevette qu'il était. Le manager d'Onew arriva dix minutes plus tard et regarda Taemin étrangement quand ils montèrent dans le van, Onew devant avec son Manager et Taemin juste derrière.

-Tiens encore là toi ?

-Manager-hyung !

-J'aurai pensé que ton caractère l'aurait fait fuir.

-T'es méchant manager ! Je te boude voilà, na !, dit Onew se se mettant dos à celui-ci.

-Mais oui, mais oui, Onew, je suis un très méchant manager.

Taemin pouffa trouvant la scène ridicule.

-Eh te moque pas, toi derrière !

Cela fit redoubler le rire de Taemin qui contamina Onew et le manager.

Il arrivèrent de bonne humeur au lieu du shooting. Onew partit dans sa loge tirant Taemin derrière lui, sur place il prit ses vêtements et alla se changer derrière un rideau. Quand il revint il portait une chemise à petites carreaux bleu et blanc avec un pantalon de lin blanc et des chaussures blanches. Il alla voir la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse avec qui il parla avec entrain avant de se figer d'un coup puis aller voir l'habilleuse. Il lui parla un assez long moment semblant vouloir quelque chose absolument, on la vit soupirer puis acquiescer alors qu'Onew lui faisait un bisou sur la joue et revenait tout sourire vers les deux membres du staff qu'il avait laissé en plan.

Taemin le regardait amusé quand l'habilleuse lui donna des vêtements et le poussa dans une cabine.

-Mais euh pourquoi ?

-Une demande de Onew.

-Ah.. d'accord...

-Réfléchit pas et change toi.

-Hm.

Taemin fit ce qu'elle demandait et mit la tenue qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Ah là tu es beaucoup mieux ! lui dit Onew toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-Merci, mais pourquoi ?

Onew lui sourit.

-Mes vêtements étaient beaucoup trop grand pour toi et ne te mettaient pas du tout en valeur.

Taemin ne répondit pas mais lui sourit reconnaissant. Il fut assis de force dans un siège et fut maquillé, et il refusa qu'on touche à ses cheveux, les coiffeuses trouvèrent un compromis et les attachèrent.

Quand Onew arriva dans la salle pour être photographié les regard se tournèrent vers Taemin qui rougit et se cacha derrière Onew.

-Celui-là je le veux sur les photo, dit le photographe.

Onew sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Taemin ne savais plus où se mettre. La séance se passa de façon comique, Taemin ne savait pas poser et se sentait inutile mais sa timidité et sa gêne le rendaient craquant au possible. Quand il faisait des photo en duo avec Onew il se mordillait souvent la lèvre de gêne.

Les membres féminins du staff étaient venues voir la séance photo et faisaient de nombreux commentaire sur le côté mignon de Taemin ce qui bien souvent le faisait rougir. Le photographe était aux anges de pouvoir photographier l'innocence du jeune garçon qui ressortait magnifiquement bien sur les photos.

Quand la séance photo fut finie Taemin reçu un double des photos du photographe qui lui demanda à l'avoir à nouveau comme modèle un jour. C'est un Taemin rougissant et gêné qui accepta et partit à la suite d'Onew qui souriait heureux et était très enthousiaste à propos de cette journée.

-Tu était génial Taemin ! Tu avais une telle innocence sur les photos, comment tu fais ?

-Pas exprès.

-Jure ? T'es comme ça tout le temps ? Pourtant avec moi t'es quand même moins coincé !

-Je.. avec une seule personne ça va mais j'aime pas être le sujet de l'attention.

-Oh je vois. Faut absolument qu'on refasse des photos comme ça ! C'était génial !

Taemin voulu rentrer chez lui mais à grand renfort de regard de chien battu et de suppliques avec des moues mignonnes Onew obtint de lui qu'il reste un soir de plus dans son luxueuse, mais désespérément froid, appartement. Le manager semblait surprit de la demande d'Onew, puis pensa que peut être allaient-ils être amis au final.

* * *

Alors ? une petite Review ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fiction~ J'ai mis une éternité à poster désolé ^^;;

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre suivant je vais mettre une alerte cette fois-ci promis~

bonne lecture!

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes furent déposés devant l'appartement du plus vieux par son manager. Onew exigea de manger directement arrivés, Taemin accepta, en voyant l'entrain que montrait son Hyung a l'idée d'avaler de la nourriture. Sans demander son avis au plus jeune Onew commanda du poulet.

Taemin ne fut même pas surprit de la commande de l'idole et ils commencèrent à manger dès que la commande arriva. Taemin passait son temps à regarder son Hyung et ne s'en lassait jamais, il adorait observer son visage expressif presque toujours paré d'un sourire. Le plus petit avait remarqué qu'Onew ne perdait son sourire que rarement et qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une partie de son déguisement d'idole mais bien d'une partie de lui.

Durant ce peu de temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Onew il avait été gêné et avait rougit très souvent. Être près de celui qu'on aime et que l'on croyait inaccessible, c'était un rêve que Taemin avait réalisé et était rempli de joie en permanence. Il lui arrivait de sourire tout seul bêtement en regardant Onew et tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui alors qu'il ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours.

Onew quant à lui adorait la sensation de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'avoir une personne à qui raconter sa vie sans que celle-ci ne se retrouve à la vue de la terre entière, de pouvoir parler librement sans aucune crainte. Il savait que Taemin était un fan, il l'avait comprit par ses genstes, et le fait que le plus jeune avait sa photo en fond d'écran de téléphone et qu'il avait mis toutes ses chansons sur celui-ci. Mais ce qui avait surprit en positif Onew était que Taemin n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'on les autres fans. Il n'avait pas cherché à obtenir son autographe, il n'avait pas hurlé comme un fou que « Kyaa Onew-hyung s'intéresse à moi ! » non Taemin avait juste eut l'air gêné d'avoir été vu, le fait qu'il soit une idole l'avait juste rendu timide à cause de leur différence de « popularité ».

Dès qu'il l'avait vu Onew avait été intrigué par Taemin, ce jeune garçon androgyne qui semblait être gêné par tout et avec une timidité incroyable. L'idole aurait juré que Taemin avait beaucoup d'admiratrices et des tas d'amis mais avait apprit qu'au contraire il n'avait personne autour de lui. Cela avait peiné Onew de savoir que son Dongsaeng était fuit par les autres de son âge, il s'était vu au même âge quand sa maladresse faisait fuir tout le monde.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient bien trouvés, l'un maladroit et l'autre atteint d'une timidité presque maladive, ils faisaient une belle paire d'asociaux.

Durant toute la soirée Onew et Taemin continuèrent de discuter. Onew demanda à plusieurs reprises à Taemin de l'appeler par son vrai nom, Jinki. Taemin avait tout d'abord refusé mais après quelques Aegyos du plus vieux il finit par abdiquer. Ils regardèrent un film tout les deux mais Taemin avait passé tout son temps à observer Onew.

 _« Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec Onew, ONEW ! Le grand Onew celui que j'idolâtre, que j'aime depuis des années ! Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans son salon à regarder un film avec lui ?»_

…

 _«Il a l'air fasciné par le film, il a un petit sourire je comprend pourquoi des centaines de filles veulent sortir avec lui, pour voir ce sourire tous les jours. Dire que je peux voir ce sourire, dire que j'ai dormi avec lui, dans ses bras »_

Taemin se mit à rougir de ses pensées, quand cela s'était passé il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été à la place qui rêvait d'avoir depuis des années. Techniquement il rêvait toujours de cette place puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis mais il avait passé une nuit dans les bras d'Onew, il pouvait désormais mourir heureux.

 _« Jinki... »_

Le fait que Taemin puisse le nommer par son prénom le touchait beaucoup. Cela voulait dire qu'il le considérait assez proche pour lui offrir ce privilège. Taemin allait se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées quand Onew lui parla sans quitter le film des yeux.

-Au fait, Dans deux semaines je vais aller au Japon tu veux venir ?

-Je peux pas, dit tristement Taemin.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Onew se tourna vers lui surprit par son refus

-J'ai cours, expliqua Taemin en voyant l'air blessé d'Onew, je peux pas sécher les cours pour aller m'amuser au Japon.

-Attend, on est dimanche donc tu vas retourner en cours demain du coup ?

Taemin hocha doucement la tête.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu restes pas avec moi !

-Je dois avoir mon diplôme.

Onew sembla bouder, il se tourna de dos à Taemin et marmonna dans la barbe, râlant à promos de professeurs rabougrit qui obligeaient les ados à aller au lycée.

-Dans un mois et demi il y a les vacances scolaires.

-Ohh combien de temps ?

-Un mois.

-Ohh tu pourra venir avec moi du coup ! dit Onew se mettant face à Taemin et prenant les mains les mains de Taemin dans les siennes

-Où ça ? Demanda le plus jeune s'empêchant de rougir.

-Bah faire ma tournée !

-Elle va durer combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines.

-Mais j'aurai des devoirs à faire ! Et je peux pas me payer les billets, et je...

-Je te payerai tes billets, s'il te plaît je serai tout seul sinon!

-Mais y a ton manager non ?

-Il passe son temps à me prendre mon poulet, il est méchant !

Taemin pouffa s'attirant un regard noir d'Onew, cela fit redoubler son rire. Onew lui tira la langue et se tourna de dos à lui lui montrant qu'il était vexé et qu'il boudait. Taemin lui secoua l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne, il tenta plusieurs fois de le faire le regarder sans succès. Le plus petit abandonna, il prit une voix pathétique comme s'il avait la gorge serrée par des sanglots contenus et appela Onew un dernière fois. L'idole se tourna pour le regarder, il vit Taemin le visage baissé et les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Onew paniqua à l'idée d'avoir blessé son ami, il s'approcha de Taemin et posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit. Il s'approcha puis quand il allait le prendre dans ses bras Taemin lui sauta au cou, ils tombèrent tout les deux Onew sous Taemin.

Le plus jeune se redressa sur le torse de l'idole.

-Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi faire cette tournée, babo !

Onew attrapa Taemin par les épaules et le serra fort contre lui le remerciant une dizaine de fois. Taemin qui venait de réaliser qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras d'Onew et qu'il se retrouvait désormais sur lui se mit à rougir. Quand l'idole desserra son emprise sur le plus jeune sans pour autant le lâcher il remarqua la rougeur sur ses joues.

-Bah pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Hein ? Euh...je...c'est, parce que.. euh...

-Et en clair ça donne ?

Taemin rougit furieusement gêné d'avoir autant bafouillé devant l'autre.

-Bah je.. j'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans les bras de garçons.

-Hein ?

-Je suis couché sur toi...

Onew sembla comprendre et laissa Taemin se redresser et s'enlever de son torse du plus vieux.

-Tu sais tu n'as pas à être gêné pour si peu

-Si peu ?

-C'est qu'un câlin. Et puis on a déjà dormi ensemble tu sais.

-Oui mais je m'en rendais pas compte je dormais.

Taemin sentait ses joues chauffer, il était mal à l'aise qu'Onew relate la nuit qu'ils avaient passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement ils ne regardèrent plus du tout le film et parlèrent durant le reste de la soirée. Il se couchèrent tard ce que Taemin savait regretterait le lendemain matin.

Ils se couchèrent dans le grand lit double d'Onew qui dès que les draps les recouvrirent vint prendre Taemin par la taille pour le serrer contre lui comme une peluche. Ce qui gêna le plus Taemin fut que l'idole ne portait qu'un caleçon pour dormir et qu'il était collé à lui. Les joues du plus jeune se teintèrent de rouge, il voulu se détacher des bras du plus vieux mais celui-ci dormait déjà il soupira puis bougea légèrement avant de s'endormir épuisé une fois de plus dans les bras de l'idole.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous à plus ?

à la prochaine et n'oublie pas de laisser une petite review~


End file.
